


26. Proposal

by love_write_edit_sleep



Series: Child's Play (DBH 31 Fic Challenge) [26]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Adoption, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, M/M, Marriage Proposal, i tried really hard im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-07 02:07:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15898740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_write_edit_sleep/pseuds/love_write_edit_sleep
Summary: With Richard’s help, Connor finally asks Matthew a very important question.Hank has a question for someone too.





	26. Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: SO APPARENTLY I CAN’T LET THEM BE HAPPY, I HAD TO GO AND CHUCK SOME HOMOPHOBIC ANGST IN THERE…

_ “Richard…?” _

“Go ‘way…”

_ “Richard?” _

“Ugh… what?” Richard moaned as he rolled over to face Connor, who knelt over him and Gavin, who was still asleep, holding Richard losely.

“I need your help.”

“With what?” 

“It’s a secret. I… need your imagination.”

“My imagination?” Richard sat up, rubbing his eyes. Gavin groaned, shifting to get a better hold of Richard. 

“Yes, please…” Connor whispered. “Will you help me?”

“Okay. Can you get changed?”

“Okay.” Richard yawned, clambering out of the blanket nest. Gavin whimpered at the warmth lost as he blinked awake, staring sleepily at the two.

“What the…?”

“I need to borrow Richard… I will send Matthew out to sleep with you.”

That was nothing new. Gavin and Matthew had fallen asleep together several times. They’d all fallen asleep with each other at some point. Richard with Connor, Connor with Gavin, Matthew with Richard. They were family, that’s what they did.

“Thanks…” Gavin muttered, trying to fall asleep again as Connor went to fetch Matthew. 

The two emerged shortly after, Matthew immediately climbing into the nest sleepily and curling up against Gavin. Connor smiled at the sight.

“I’m weady.” Richard beamed. 

“Me too. Let’s go.”

* * *

“Where are we going?” Richard asked as Connor drove them into town.

“A jewelry shop.” Connor sighed. “I’m picking out Matthew’s ring. I’m asking him today.”

“You are? You’re gonna get married?”

“If he wants to.” Connor smiled. “I hope so.”

“Yay!” Richard squealed.

“I need your help… I don’t know how to propose.”

“Let’s choose a wing fiwst, then we’ll think about that, okay?”

“Okay.”

* * *

“Morning!”

“Good morning.” Connor greeted the woman behind the counter as he walked in. “May I see your engagement rings, please?”

“Of course.” The woman smiled, pushing past her assistant. “We have several here. What are you looking for?”

“Something silver, with turquoise.” Connor blushed slightly.

“Oh, yes, we have some beautiful rings.”  The woman beamed as she guided him to the women’s rings.

“We need a man’s ring.” Richard whispered. Connor couldn’t help the way his heart skipped a beat when the woman glared at them.

“I don’t sell to gays.”

“E-excuse me?” Connor stammered, holding Richard tighter.

“I don’t. Sell. To gays.”

“I’m not gay.” Richard lied. “Can I buy it?”

“Not if you’re giving it to him!”

“Ma’am… You’re the only jeweler is the area, I have nowhere else to go-”

“I don’t care. You fags don’t deserve the rights you’ve got.”

“Mother, please…” The store assistant whispered. “Let me get rid of them. Why don’t you get some tea and calm down…?”

“Oh, you’re such a good boy, Joey… Fucking fags…” She muttered before turning and leaving through a door behind the counter. The assistant, Joey, strode over to Connor and Richard, quickly pulling them over to the male rings.

“I’m sorry about Mom. You got about 5 minutes.” Joey looked hurt. “What’s your budget?”

“$750.” Connor replied. Joey scanned the display case before pulling out three rings with turquoise under Connor’s budget and lining them on the display case, glancing back at the door with impatience.

Connor knew as soon as he saw the third one that it was perfect.

It was a simple silver band, cut roughly to give it a scaled texture. Along the middle ran a thin band of turquoise. It was so Matthew, almost like it had been made for him.

“Do me a favour…?” The man whispered, taking the third ring and handing it over to Connor, as though he already knew Connor had chosen it. “Don’t come back. She really, really doesn’t take kindly to… us…”

“Only if you do me a favour in return.” Connor pulled out the £750 from his pocket, shoving it into Joey’s hand. “Escape.”

“The ring is only $500-”

“Please.” Connor whispered. “You are a good person. You deserve to be yourself.”

“Okay.” Joey nodded, stuffing the money in his pocket. “Thank you… So, so much… Now go, quickly.”

“Thank you.” Connor nodded gratefully, pocketing the ring. “My name is Connor, I work for the DPD. If you need any help-”

“I’ll ask for you. Thank you so much. Honestly.” 

Connor quickly flashed him a comforting smile before leaving the shop. Richard glanced up at him as they walked away.

“You’re good, Connor.”

“So is Joey.” Connor whispered, pulling the ring box out his pocket, flicking it open to show Richard the ring. “And Matthew would have wanted me to do something. Everything about this ring says Matthew.”

“You weally love him, don’t you?” 

“I really, really do.” Connor whispered, his LED flickering pink. Richard smiled.

“I think the wing’s pewfect.”

“Me too.” Connor smiled, closing the box and pocketing the ring. “Now… I just need a place to do it. Can you help me to think of a place?” 

“Is this what you wanted my imagination for…?”

“Yes.”

“Hm… I think I know the pwace.”

* * *

“Connor, what are you doing…?” Matthew asked nervously as Connor pulled him into the town square. Hank and Gavin smirked knowingly, Richard holding Gavin’s hand as Connor pulled Matthew to the fountain and stood on the edge. “Connor?”

“Matthew…” Connor laughed nervously, his LED flickering yellow as he faced his boyfriend, drowning in an oversized cream jumper and pastel blue scarf to match his jeans. 

He was fucking  _ perfect…  _

“Um… I-I… When we first met, I… Never imagined that I’d be here. Sharing a direct transfer… was the best thing I’ve even done, because- I didn’t plan this well…”

“Connor, breathe.” Hank chuckled. Matthew watched in concern.

“Is he alright-?”

“Just let him do his thing, kid.” Hank assured him.

“Matthew,” Connor restarted, suddenly aware of the small crowd forming where passerby’s grew interested in what was going on. “Words don’t exist to describe exactly how much I love you. I should know; I have every definition of every word in every language stored in my database. But… none of them are enough for you.”

“From the moment I woke you, I knew there was something… Like an energy surge in my thirium pump that wouldn’t budge… It only grew every time I saw you, became more noticeable at the mere mention of your name. I don’t know exactly how or when we became boyfriends. It all sort of… Happened. And I haven’t regretted a single moment. Except pushing you, I regret that a lot.”

“It is alright.” Matthew chuckled, also noticing the slowly growing group of people. “Are you going to come down soon?”

“No.” Connor smiled. “I still have a lot to say.”

“Just hurry up, Connor, it’s fucking cold.” Gavin scowled. 

“Matthew, you are a good person. You are kind and caring, you always put others before yourself, you value your family and friends, and you are loyal and trusting. You’re everything that is right with the world… You  _ are  _ my world… And I can’t imagine being me without you.”

“Connor…”

Gavin pulled his phone out his pocket, dialling a number he’d only called once before.

_ “Hey, Gav. He ready, bro?” _

“Hit it, ‘Lijah.” Gavin smirked before hanging up. 

Suddenly, the large screen that once displayed CyberLife adverts flickered off, the words ‘Matthew, will you marry me?’ appearing on the screen. Matthew gasped with the audience, bringing his hands to his mouth in shock as he took a step back. Connor smiled nervously, finally stepping down from the fountain, holding the open ring box out to Matthew.

“Will you marry me?”

_ “What would you do if Matthew said no right now?” Gavin whispered to Hank. _

_ “Smash their fucking skulls together.”  _

“Yes!” Matthew cried, throwing his arms around Connor. “Yes, Connor, yes!”

The small audience cheered as Connor took the ring from the box and tenderly pushed it onto Matthew’s finger. Matthew giggled, clumsily kissing Connor in his excitement. Both their LED’s were green, Hank could prove it with a photo.

“Connor… I bought you a ring.”

“What?” Connor pulled away.

“I was worried you would think I did not trust you so I bought a ring.” Matthew whispered, pulling a ring box out his pocket and handing it over to Connor. The ex-deviant hunter opened it, his LED flickering when he saw it.

The ring was a black band with a wooden band in the middle. Two parallel bands of turquoise ran alongside the wooden band.

It was completely Connor.

“I love it.” Connor whispered, smiling up at his boyfri- fiance. Matthew beamed, taking the ring and threading it onto Connor’s finger.

“There.” Matthew smiled. “Thank you, Connor…”

* * *

Later that night, Hank found the two recently engaged androids curled up on Connor’s bed, hand in hand, rings visible on their fingers as they slept, blissfully unaware of the world.

Richard had fallen asleep shortly after the proposal, exhausted from helping Connor with the idea, and was now sprawled in the blanket nest, drooling slightly. 

Gavin sat on the couch, watching the android child and not doing much else. Hank cleared his throat, throwing an A4 envelope down on the coffee table in front of Gavin, making the man jump.

“What?”

“I know you don’t like attention, so I thought I’d do this in private.” Hank shrugged. Gavin glared at the man as he picked up the envelope, tearing it open and pulling out the contents.

“What the fuck is this?”

“Adoption papers.” Gavin shook his head.

“No it’s not.”

“Yeah, it is.”

“No, it’s not!” Gavin’s voice broke, his eyes welling with tears. “Wh-why would you want to…?”

“If you don’t want me to be your Dad, I get it, just… you’ve always wanted-  _ needed  _ a Dad who gave a shit… Well, I’m here now. Just a few scribbles and it’s official.”

“You’re gonna regret this, Hank…” Gavin choked, wiping his eyes with his sleeve, Hank sat beside him, pulling him in for a side hug.

“I’ll be the judge of that.”

“Wait, if you adopted Connor and Richard… Won’t Richard be my brother…?”

“Don’t worry, I thought about that. Since he and Connor are prototypes, they’re not considered to have ‘android’ rights, so they’re still considered government issued property. I purchased them off Elijah, since I can’t legally adopt them, so I ‘own’ them… In a sick way. But they won’t be seen as your brother’s by law, because the law sees them as objects still.”

“That sucks… but that means Richard and I can still...?"

“Yup, you’re all good.”

“You really want to adopt me…?”

“I really do.”

“You’re fucking mental, Hank.” Gavin muttered, burying his face in Hank's shoulder.

“Maybe. Right, are you letting me adopt you or not?”

Gavin wiped his nose with Hank's sleeve in response.

* * *

_ “Hey, Cole… It’s been a while, huh? Sorry I haven’t visited in a while… _

_ Your brother got engaged. Finally grew a pair and asked him. It was really something… I gotta give him credit. _

_ You have a new brother too, Cole. Remember Gavin? The dickweed I used to moan about? Yeah, he’s your brother now. You’d love him. You’d love all of ‘em… They’d love you too. _

_ I love you, Cole… I’m sorry…”  _

 

**Author's Note:**

> Matthew’s Ring: https://static1.squarespace.com/static/543d9c18e4b0aa98aa9b07b6/561c0302e4b0d126eac4ca65/5a5d1b4624a694da4ad8c916/1516051349139/479_4.jpg?format=750w
> 
> Connor’s Ring: http://www.poyajewelry.com/39-182-thickbox/men-s-koa-wood-wedding-band-with-turquoise-8mm-flat-top-black-ceramic-.jpg


End file.
